One Necklace, A Thousand Memories
by lelouch.sasuke
Summary: hey guys! its my first ever fanfic! well, its full of action and a hint of romance and tragedy so i dunno how to categorize it. I'm new at this writing business so i don't know how to summarize my fanfic so just READ IT! oh and it has my OC in it!
1. Chapter 1:gone forever

L.S.: hey guys! YAY! its my first ever fanfiction! *happy dance*

Kaminari: hey! arent you going to introduce me??

L.S.: oh yeah! guys meet my OC Kaminari or Nari-chan for short...she will appear in most of my fanfiction to come in the future!

Nari-chan: and L.S. does not own Naruto. Just this fanfic!

L.S.: and you...

Nari-Chan: yeah! enjoy the fanfic Peepz!

* * *

One necklace, A thousand memories

Chapter one: gone forever

An audible sigh was heard from a black haired kunoichi who just finished her rigorous training. "Man, training with Kabuto-senpai was intense. I barely have enough chakra left. " She said to herself as she plopped onto her bed. Moonlight bathed her perfectly and accentuated her red highlights as she slowly fell into a deep sleep not knowing that someone entered her room.

"I never knew she was this beautiful." A certain male medic whispered to himself as he saw her sleeping soundly. Her breath was staggered from the training earlier. _I can't believe I have to kill her. Why did Orochimaru have to give me this job? _

*flashback*

(Kabuto's POV)

I sat down in exasperation. The practice was very tiring, but it was worth seeing her again in motion. Her eyes were intense on mine, but as I dashed behind her she smiled and struck her kunai fast towards me, but I evaded just in time. She has become stronger than usual. I heard the door open. Forcing myself not to roll my eyes for the sake of my life, I turned and saw a pale man. Orochimaru. My master.

"Kabuto, I have to talk to you." He motioned me to him. I sat up forcing myself not to be so disrespectful. I hated this man's guts. He always wants to hurt Kaminari whenever she didn't want to follow his years I always had to cut in, risking my life and putting it on the line whenever those things happen. But it was woth not seeing her so hurt.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" I bowed respectfully

"The Uchiha dog doesn't have what it takes to be here." His sly voice rang in my ears. He got in my nerves whenever he says that, but I had to stay in control.

I knew where this was going, "Is this about what you mention before?! She IS strong!" My blood was rising but I forced it to cool down when I saw his eyes, "You have to just believe in her." I sighed. I really wanted to shout at him. But of course I couldn't.

"She IS weak! Everything in her is WEAK!" Orochimaru-sama raised his voice in authority, "I brought her here to train. For her to become strong enough until the time I will take over her body."

My blood rose. I glared at his chest and not daring to look at his eyes. I wanted to tear him apart, but of course I couldn't. He was like a father to me but I still couldn't bear his actions. "You're going to get rid of her? Aren't you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No, not me." He said, "You."

I looked up in alarm, "What?! No! I-I can't do that! I—She was the one I trained not—."

"Silence!" He took out his sword. I could feel the sharp tip on my neck. Blood was threatening to spurt out, "Do YOU dare to defy MY orders?! YOU? A SCUM!!"

I looked at him. I gathered my strength and courage to oppose him but it all disappeared as soon as my eyes met his. I'm just helpless, "O-Of course not, Orochimaru-sama. I will never defy you." I whispered. I couldn't even help the person I loved.

"I don't care how you do it, Kabuto! Just get the job done and quickly! She's is too weak for my liking. I'm wasting my time on her." He said and I felt his sword disappear from my throat. I let out a gasp. My lungs hurt and I held my throat.

"I expected her to live to the Uchiha's reputation of being strong. I've made the wrong choice of choosing her; I should have gotten her brother instead." And with that, he was gone.

*end of flashback*

That's the reason why he was now holding his kunai looking at her. She was just an angel. _Man, she looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep. Too bad I would have to kill her, or I would be the one getting killed. _Kabuto thought.

Just as the medic nin was about to strike the sleeping kunoichi, her eyes opened in alarm sensing the presence behind her as she turned and blocked his kunai with her own. She disappeared and appeared behind him with her kunai on his throat, and twisted his arm on his back. Kabuto winced in pain.

"Sensei…W-what are you doing here?!" Kaminari questioned trying to keep her guard and control.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Isn't it obvious Nari-chan?" He asked smugly. It hurt him to betray her.

Frustration was rising inside her making her blood boil in fury. If looks could kill, Kabuto would be dead by now.

"What do you want from me?!?!" She asked threatening to stab him with her kunai, "I-I thought you were always there. You protected me from Orochimaru whenever he wanted to punish me. But now... Y-you—why?!" Tears started to rise and fall, "You were a friend! The only one I had."

"Yeah, I WAS a friend. Just a friend..." Kabuto said sadly and winced at the force of her hand against his, "Isn't that all that I am to you?"

The force lessened against his arm, "I—you—." Kaminari stuttered, "You were important to me. Very important."

"…."

"Gah! I'm so confused—my feelings—you were—someone who cared." Tears were falling wildly, "I'm not sure if that was love. Like that story you told me about the two people who loved each other but they had to be separated due to family issues. Remember that?"

Kabuto nodded his head. The memory came back to him. Kaminari was still a young adolescent, and they went to the forest for training. During the break Kabuto told her the story. It was the same story his father and mother told him. It was actually about his father and mother themselves, and that was the only memory he had about them before they died. But Kaminari didn't know that. She didn't know anything about him. "I remember. I have the same feelings for you,i've always had those feelings for you, but we have to separate just like them."

Kaminari felt a weird sensation at the pit of her stomach. She sensed his free hand reach to touch her face. It was warm and it filled every part of her cold, shivering body- except the part that was starting to break.

"N-nani?...You feel that way??" Hot tears fell from her eyes. Through his hand, he can feel the tears drop one by one, "But why do you feel that way and do this to me?" she said her voice cracking with every word, "N-nani Sensei? Nani?!"

" It's my duty to do so Nari-chan…this hurts me more than it does to you." Kabuto said sadly.

"You would put your duties before your comrades—your friends?" She felt his hands caressed her in the familiar way he had always done when Orochimaru punishes her for the things she hasn't even done. She waited for his reply as tears continually fell.

"Gomen. Gomen nasai... Kaminari." He said, calling out her first name for the first time.

As she heard those words, she hid her embarrassment and switched it to anger and betrayal, "YOU SCUM! How could you do that?!" She cried tearing her face from his hand and putting more force against his captured hand, "You don't love me like you say you do! You love—yourself …You're just a self-centered jerk!" Betrayal filled her heart. She wanted so badly to feel that warmth again but she couldn't. Her heart already broke completely.

In a flash, Kaminari left the room through the window. The pain throbbed in her heart, and more in his. She left the place quietly, hiding her sobs in her heart and leaving Kabuto in her room struck and surprised on what she said. Even though she had been deciding to escape since before, she still felt torn to leave him knowing that he just stepped over his line. The line of his life. Why didn't he just resist her and turned her in? Why? Is this really what love means? Questions filled her head making her confused as she ran swiftly through the forest.

"Hn…" He was torn just like her. Should he let her go and meet his fate or should he get her and save himself, "She's just like the Nari-chan I knew. The one I love and always will even when I disappear from this world. The world where I would meet her."

A memory came back to her. The memory when he met her, and when he hated her so much because Orochimaru chose her as his favourite. One day, he found her crying behind a small bush covered in scratches. He took her in, and took care of her wounds and hating the whole thing at the same time, but at that time when they were finished, he remembered her approaching him and giving him a small peck on his cheek. Then telling him that he would be the most important person in her life. At first he thought it was nonsense for she was still young, but he realized that she too, one day, will be the one who will fill his heart with importance and he would protect her till his time comes.

He just smiled. A sad one and happy one. Quietly, he wished her a happy life and hoping she would find someone to care for her and love her. He silently cursed if that person would hurt her, he would come and haunt that person until he apologizes. The thought made him grin.

He wished her a life with a happy ending, and he too, when he meets his deadly fate, even through the pain, he will always remember her warm smile and all the memories he had with her.

* * *

L.S.: sooo peepz? how was it?! did you like it? please review! and constructive criticism is allowed but please don't insult me. I'm trying my best already...well with the help of my co-writers. and I'm new at this so please...no flames!

Nari-chan: the new chappies is coming soon! and please inform L.S. if she has made any mistakes whatsoever.X3 till then Ja Ne!

L.S.: yeah! Ja-Ne


	2. Chapter 2: separation

L.S.: hey guys! sorry for the hiatus.

Kaminari: HAI! SUIMASEN!

L.S.: but i have finally updated! *happy dance*

Nari-chan:School has been keeping L.S. very busy especially finals week.

L.S.: but it is all over now and i shall try my best to update ASAP.

Nari-Chan: enjoy the fanfic Peepz! and watch out for 's upcoming fanfic she will be posting it soon in L.S. user x3

* * *

Chapter Two:

A kunoichi runs through the trees with tears streaming down her face. Running from a man who says he loves her and yet values his life more that hers... The only friend she had was coming after her to take her life. He was the only one who has ever loved her in her life. But that love turned out to be in- genuine.

She stops by a tree. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Questions swirled in her mind as she constantly searched for answers she couldn't figure out. Was a real friend supposed to kill her rather than put his life on the line? Was she still supposed to call him a friend? Furious, she pounds the tree with her fists, crying. She was filled with anger, confusion, and frustration. She didn't care as her own blood started to stain the bark of the tree crimson. She didn't care much that splinters were sending searing pain through her human senses for it didn't match up with the pain that hurt a thousand times more in her heart.

Suddenly, a familiar chakra pattern appeared. It filled her heart with gladness but then she resisted these feelings and pushed them hard to the corner of her mind . It was difficult and even though it was like a speck in her mind , that feeling was still there lingering in her heart.

Frustrated that she couldn't get rid of her feelings she closed her eyes ignoring the pain and then she spoke to the familiar presence behind her, "Kabuto-senpai."

"Nari," he gently replied. Nari felt the familiar fluttering feeling in her stomach as he said her name. She clenched her fists upon the tree. Why was he here?

The idea seemed to automatically hit her. "You're going to kill me now,aren't you?" She shuddered as she realised that tears started to fall. She tried to talk to him as if she never had feelings for him but her voice failed her. It started to shake uncontrollably, "W-why not earlier? Why d-did you not fight back? I knew you were just pretending. I knew you let me go easily. W-why?"

"I--" he hesitated "You got stronger and I couldn't match your strength."

"Tch." She wiped of the tears from her eyes, leaving traces of blood on her cheek. It made her feel stronger. "Lies."

"No, Nari, I'm not lying." His voice was gentle. "You're strong, Nari. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Shut up."

"No."

"I know you're lying!" She pounds her fist against the tree. Kabuto winced as blood spurted again. "I KNOW YOU MORE THAN YOU THINK!"

"Really?" His voice ice cold, "Do you even know how much I'm risking my useless life to save yours?!" Nari froze.

The last time he used this tone of voice was when she called Orochimaru a powerless fool. Obviously, Orochimaru got pissed which made her happy but then Kabuto shouted at her. He had told her to go out of the room and keep her mouth shut. A few minutes later, he too came out and she swore that she saw him holding his own bleeding arm. While she mended it she again had called Orochimaru something that made him use that tone of voice: "Don't say that again. You don't know what he's capable of." She resisted which caused him to give her extra work for three months. She never talked to him after that until she heard that three months were the shortest period of time after Orochimaru told him that she has to do it for ten months.

She pushed this aside and scoffed, "Is that another one of your lies?" She was now pissed at him. "Was all that time we were together lies? All the things you told me? Were you just pretending?!"

"No." His voice softened but there was an edge in his reply.

Anger surged up as she swirled around to look at him. "Shut up!" She closed her eyes, afraid to look at him. Afraid to see his reaction to what she was going to say next. "I KNOW YOU LIED WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!!!"

There was no reply. Just the wind blowing. She opened her eyes and when she saw what was in front of her, she was taken aback.

Kabuto's face was scrunched up. His glasses askew. It seemed like he has been running in such a hurry. It pained her to see he was hurt, to see his face like that. "I-it wasn't a lie?"

He shook his head. "Never."

Tears fell down furiously. She looked away from him and leaned back on the tree--then her knees gave way. Her sobs shook her tired body. She felt cold all over. Her jagged fists grew numb.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Her voice shook more and more. Her breath was choppy.

"What is wrong with you, Nari-chan?! Where is the Nari I know? The Nari I love?!" he yelled at her holding her by her shoulders, gently shaking her back and forth.

"You don't love me…if you do then why don't you show it ?! If killing me proves that you love me, why don't you just do it now?!"

"Nari…" he said as he reaches out and holds her in his arms tenderly. Just like before. Nari, crying in his arms, him comforting her, and healing her cuts and wounds. Kabuto then kisses her tenderly on her forehead. "Nari, I won't kill you. I love you too much to do so. I'll let you go, but promise me this: never give up…Never lose faith; live your dreams; reach your goals; and don't stop until you've done so... Okay?"

Kaminari looked up, confused. "But Kabuto…that means--that means Orochimaru-san will kill you."

"That doesn't matter. I promise you I won't be killed by Orochimaru-sama."

"But, will I get to see you again, Kabuto?"

Kabuto smiled. He loved it when she said his name like that--it made him feel loved right back.

"You will. I promise. Now go, look for the nearest village and take care of yourself." Kabuto kissed her one last time and hugged her tighter, not wanting to let her go. Kaminari, with tears in her eyes, hugged him back.

As she prepared to head out, Kabuto held her hand and placed an object on her palm. Kaminari looked up with confused eyes. "What's this?"

"Don't you remember?"

"It seems familiar, but i can't recall anything."

"I was hoping you would remember. It's something to help you find your family."

"My family!"

"Yes. You have a family." Kabuto said shamefully. "We took you when you were still 4."

"I had a family..." Kaminari murmured sadly as she looked at the necklace on her palm.

"Orochimaru wanted you because you were an Uchiha."

"I'm an Uchiha..." she repeated as she traced the Uchiha crest."But how could you still have this with you? Shouldn't Orochimaru have thrown it away already?"

"he told me to dispose of it but I didn't. I felt like i might need it in the future so i kept it secretly from Orochimaru," the medic-nin said.

Tears started to well up in Kaminari's eyes again. "my brothers....what happened to them?"

"I don't know... But Orochimaru wants your other brother this time... He wants him to replace you." Kabuto said sadly. "Look, Kaminari, we don't have much time anymore. i want you to go to the nearest village from here now. I cant risk telling you any more information..." he said wistfully. "I'll see you soon, Kaminari... I promise."

with that, he gave her one last hug and left.

Kaminari watched him sadly, as he disappeared from her view. She puts on her old necklace and sighs deeply, then she followed his orders. She headed for the nearest village: The Village of Konoha. Crying and tired she entered the gates, then finally collapsed with tears in her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy because she finally knows that the man who loves her, the closest friend she ever had, loved her genuinely.

**Kabuto's POV**:

i was running through the trees...the thought of her never left me...yet i was also thinking of an excuse for Orochimaru-San. But i constantly kept thinking about her. I keep wondering where she might have ended up. Will she be safe wherever she is? What will happen to her? Will she remember me in the future? these questions keep swirling in my head. But my biggest worry was...will I ever see her again?

While thinking about these things the nin didnt realize he was already back at the lair.

" well, I guess its time to face the music," the medic-nin said to himself.

He enters the lair, not expecting what he would see or what would happen next.

"so, kabuto, have you gotten rid of her?" a voice chided.

"forgive me, orochimaru sama, i did not. She was too strong and fast she ran away..." the medic nin said.

"hmm....that is a pity. She would have been better off dead than alive, she's too weak to even protect herself...you're dismissed."

as the medic nin gripped the doorknob, orochimaru added, "do a better job next time."

the medic nin walked out of orochimaru's room to the hallway where he kept thinking about kaminari.

_"where could she have gone?....what village was the nearest?....did anyone find her yet? If they did, did they hurt her or did they hepled her?..." _these questions still kept bothering this certain medic nin.

"i will find her." the medic nin said to himself. Kabuto no longer cared about what would happen to him if orochimaru found out, all he cared about was kaminari. All he wanted was to see her again.....and he would. He would do everything in his power to keep his promise.

* * *

L.S.: sooo? how was it? it took me a while to finnish but its done! please review!

Nari-chan: chapter three is coming YOSH! and L.S. want to give credit to her friends at home who helped her with the story!

L.S.: yeah! Ja-Ne


End file.
